An Unusual Friendship
by spalter222
Summary: Two adventurers, a Khajiit looking for her parents and a Nord determined to get to Skyrim for unknown reasons, happen to cross paths, but find that they are mere pawns in a much larger plan. Contains both Cyrodiil and Skyrim.


**An Unusual Friendship**

By Spalter

Inspiration from my friend Elexus

**Prolouge**

My name is Keeto. I am an eight-teen year old, female Khajiit. I was born and raised as an orphan, my parents having abandoned me at birth. For many years, I had lived in Cyrodiil with my godmother, whom despised me very much.

Needless to say that I felt the same way towards her. I hadn't had the courage to leave until I was fourteen, right after my godmother made a trip to Morrowind and had her eyes pecked out by cliffracers.

When I _had_ left, I packed up my only possesions and headed for Elsweyr. I spent about two years wandering through there, but with no luck finding about my parents.

The third year, I spent traveling back through Cyrodiil towards the north. I had gotten a lead about a caravaan of Khajiit heading for Skyrim. I was hoping that maybe one of them knew anything of my parents whereabouts.

I reached a small town named Helgen at the start of the fourth year. It wasn't until I got there that disaster struck.

I had been staying at an inn, getting my supplies together, when I heard shouting and cheering outside. Curious, I ran out onto the porch and seen that the town's folk had gathered around the streets. A carrige carrying four prisoners rode through town and to the center, where executions took place.

My curiousity still pushing me, I sneaked my way through the crowd until I was right in front. Two Imperial Guards pulled the prisoners off the wagon and lined them up on the street. They called off their names, which I couldn't quite hear due to the murmur in the crowd.

There was one prisoner who caught my attention. A female Nord with blonde hair. Normally, her kind wouldn't be so surprising in an execution in Skyrim. What made it strange was that they didn't know her name, no one else had seen her before, unlike the other prisoners, and that she kept saying that she was just a traveler. The guards didn't listen, though.

I had to look away when they started chopping heads.

_Sceeerrrrrreeee_

I opened my eyes when a loud screeched thundered through the air. The guards noticed it too, but kept the execution going.

The shadow of something that flew overhead blocked out the sun for a second. The citizens started pointing to the sky, saying that they seen something.

It wasn't until they got to the lady that things went from bad to worse. As she layed her head on the chopping block, the flapping of wings could be heard somewhere in the distance.

The executioner raised his axe high into the air, ready to bring it down on her neck. As she started to cry, an explosion rang out through the tower. The guard tower on the eastern end of town suddenly erupted into flame as a large scalely creature landed on its facade.

It dug long and sharp claws into the brick, some of the older chunks of rock breaking loose and falling to the ground. Its gray scales glistened in the fire, like molten silver in a blacksmith's forge.

''D-dragon!" The executioner shouted before he threw the axe to his right then ducked behind the chopping block.

As the dragon let out a screech, fire coming from its throat, the plaza was thrown into chaos. Everyone began to scatter and run away madly. A mother on the street picked up her small son and ran into the nearby tavern. They were not safe, however, as the dragon took flight and quickly torched the house. What was left of it was a smoldering pile of ash, and the horrid smell of burnt flesh.

The air was filled with screams, the roaring of fire, and the actual roaring of the dragon. It flew through the air, burning every building it could, attacking the towns walls. It flew back into the plaza, then hovered in the air. I tried to figure out what it was waiting for, when I realized that it was staring at me. It opened its firey maw.

Fear paralyzed my body, and I found that I couldn't move my legs. Being alone in the plaza, I had no one to save me. I just stood there, mouth agape, staring up at the dragon.

The flames came towards me.

"Frickin' tourists!"


End file.
